<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready, Players? by growup_thatbeautiful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552388">Ready, Players?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growup_thatbeautiful/pseuds/growup_thatbeautiful'>growup_thatbeautiful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny is shit at it, Mario Kart, Mario Kart References, Other, They Just Play Mario Kart, Yen is Scary, group shenanigans, that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growup_thatbeautiful/pseuds/growup_thatbeautiful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just mario kart, that’s it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready, Players?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s literally just mario kart, what are you gonna do about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rusty, I’ll buy you fast food from anywhere you want for a week, no, a month if you let me be Dry Bower.” </p><p>“You know that’s not going to work, Turk. It hasn’t for the past few rounds I’ve beaten your ass, it’s not going to now.” </p><p>“I just think we should take turns being the best character,” chimes in Basher, who also wants to be Dry Bowser. </p><p>“That’s a dumb excuse for you loosing every time.” </p><p>“Rusty, you’ve only won one time,” Linus points out from his spot on the back of the couch. </p><p>“That’s one more than you, Rosalina.”</p><p>“She’s cool, okay?” </p><p>“If you’re a young gay, then yeah she’s fucking awesome. I can say that, she used to be my go to character.” Tess is sitting with her feet in Danny’s lap. </p><p>She and Rusty had fought over that spot, but Tess ended up winning by threatening to dump his drink on Danny’s head. He hadn’t been opposed to that until Danny threatened to make him sleep on the couch if he let her do that. Because, like usual, he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, minus the tie. Even though they’re literally just playing mario kart. </p><p>It’s not easy for all 13 of them to be able to play a game together, so they have to be creative. Only the person who gets first place gets to keep playing, and everyone else rotates in. </p><p>And, yes, they do have to keep track of what order they go in. Multiple fights have broken out between basically all of them before Reuben suggested they just write it down. </p><p>So far Yen and Livingston have been the only ones who haven’t had to switch out every single round. They’re all pretty sure when Livingston wins it’s accidental, and Yen only wins because everyone is scared of beating him too often. </p><p>Danny, Virgil, and Saul are all complete shit at Mario Kart, and they’ve been trying to hide it from everyone else, to no avail. Danny at least has the courtesy not to throw the closet item to whoever beats him like Virgil and and Saul. </p><p>The room is a mess, pizza boxes forming a haphazard tower in the corner, everyone sitting wherever they find most comfortable. Basher’s lounging on one of the arms of the couch, Yen perched on the other one, somehow balancing perfectly. Rusty's on the floor next to Isabel, and Linus is sitting on top of the back of the couch. </p><p>They’ve been playing for about four hours, and none of them are even close to quitting. No, quitting is basically saying that you’re okay with losing, which is unacceptable. To any of them. </p><p>“If any of you fuckers take Yoshi I will see to it personally that you don’t wake up in the morning. And I can do that.” None of them doubt that Rueben would do something to them if they took his Yoshi. None of them dare.  </p><p>Right now it’s Reuben, Yen, Rusty, and Linus playing. Yen is in first playing as Bowser Jr, Linus in second as Rosalina, Rusty in 6th as Pink Gold Peach, and Reuben in 9th as Yoshi. At this point they’re all just rooting against Yen, hoping for someone else to win. It’s not looking great though. </p><p>“Linus, press the back button to throw that shell. It’ll hit Yen and then you can pass him. Knock him on his Khyber Pass.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks Bash, I never knew that before now. Now I’m sure to win.” Despite his sass, Linus hurls the red shell at Yen, who flips him off with one hand as Linus passes him. </p><p>“See what happens when you work together, boys?”</p><p>“Reuben, maybe you should focus on playing until you get out of last place. Fucking Luigi is beating you.” </p><p>“Hey, save the trash talk for when you finally win a game Daniel. Also, I remember you chose to play as Luigi last time, so kindly fuck off.”</p><p>Reuben’s comment causes an uproar among the group, some of them patting Reuben on the back and Tess to lightly slap the back of Danny’s head. </p><p>“Et tu brute?”</p><p>“I still haven’t forgiven you for hitting me with the blue shell.” </p><p>“Whose side are you on?” Danny asks Tess, a fake accusation in his voice.</p><p>“I play for myself, thank you very much.” </p><p>Linus is currently beating Yen, who is looking less than pleased to be beaten by Linus, who, earlier today, had to be taught by Rusty how to get the jump bonus. It had been less painful than Basher trying to teach Danny that he was holding the remote upside down. (He still does sometimes, but Rusty switches it for him before anyone else notices.) </p><p>“Shit, shit, shit. I’m almost there.” Linus has one turn left before he beats Yen. He makes the turn, only running into a wall once. As he crosses the finish line, everyone jumps up to celebrate his victory. Yen is cursing them all out, making eye contact with every single one of them and flipping them off. </p><p>“I knew you could do it Linus.” </p><p>“Rusty, you said literally less than a minute ago that I would never win.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s about the principle of the thing. If I told you I thought you could win then you never would have.”</p><p>“Man, cool it with the psychological shit, you’re just saying that so he’ll give you his remote,” Turk reaches over Yen’s shoulder to grab his remote, dodging the punch aimed his way. </p><p>“You’re not wrong.” </p><p>“Thanks, it’s always nice to know there’s a lot of support behind me.” Remotes are passed around as the next players line up.  </p><p>“Anytime. kid.” </p><p>Tess is playing against Linus , Basher, and Turk.<br/>
“Ready to get your ass handed to you, boys?”</p><p>“In your dreams.”</p><p>“Kinky.” </p><p>“Shut the hell up.” </p><p>“Let’s play.” </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>“Be nice to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the twins are different people so i’m not gonna treat them as one. virgil is shit and mario kart and turk isn’t. deal with it (i’m not trying to be aggressive, i just think they deserve desperate characterization i’m sorry i’m not being mean i love y’all)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>